The Succubus - Writing Prompt 5
by Azkadellio
Summary: Fifth prompt from reddit. When given a book from the cute salesgirl at the book store Jade frequents, the Goth decides, out of boredom and curiosity, to try a Succubus summoning spell. She doesn't expect what happens next, but she finds she enjoys it. M for smut. Jori, f/f, Tori as a Succubus.


**Fifth and final, for now anyway, prompt from reddit.**

**Prompt is:**

**You summon a succubus using a demonic ritual; it turns out to be the girl who works at the bookstore you frequent.**

**Again, like the last one and the one before it, nothing from the prompt itself is changed since it's pretty much none gender specific for who does the ritual. This is Jori, like almost everything else I write, and has some smut.  
**

**I was thinking about making this into a multi-chap, but decided against it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or the characters. The prompt is from reddit.**

**Jade POV**

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' I think to myself as I look through the book I grabbed at the bookstore a few blocks away from the university I'm attending.

I don't usually go to bookstores, usually getting my books online or just reading them on my PearPad or something like almost everyone else in the world with how technology is, but this one seemed interesting.

Instead of feeling like a library or something, this one has a relaxing atmosphere, moreso than I expected. There's a small coffee stand by the check out counter with one of those K-cup coffee machines and a large selection of coffee, as well as sugar, cream, whatever some people like in their coffee.

It doesn't hurt that the young woman, I'd say about a year younger than me if not the same age, the works the check out counter is a pretty brunette with tan skin and soft cocoa eyes.

Earlier today, I was in there sipping my coffee when Victoria, the pretty check out girl, walked up to me and asked me if I'm interested in the Occult and Supernatural. Being a regular there, the two of us became, I guess you could say, friends.

"Yeah." I responded, curious why she seemed to brighten up with my answer.

"You'll love this. Trust me." Victoria said, handing me a thick, about seven inches, leather bound book with a pentacle surrounded by a circle of symbols I don't recognize. "It's on the house. With how much coffee you drink, you pretty much bought that already." She says with a chuckle as she makes her way to the counter to check out the small line forming.

Now, here I am, sitting in my dorm, with the book open to a random page.

**Succubus Summoning** is written at the top of the page, followed by a list of ingredients and instructions on how to mix them, and an incantation at the bottom. Figuring I have nothing to lose, I head to the nearby occult shop, interestingly enough it's attached to the bookstore it seems, to buy the necessary ingredients.

Mixing them takes longer than I thought, but then again, the book doesn't tell you that they have to be diced, ground into a fine powder or whatever else unless you read the **Ingredient Prep** page on the page before. Why they don't put them together or something, I don't know.

Finally, the ingredients are mixed and everything else the book explained, so I put the somewhat thick liquid in the small vial like it says to do, draw a pentacle on my floor and place five symbols of the elements: an unused match for Fire, a rock from the driveway for Earth, purified water from a water bottle for Water, a small Japanese hand fan for Wind, and a pair of my favorite scissors for Self, whatever that means. With everything in place, I start casting the incantation, having memorized it while working on prepping the ingredients.

**No POV**

As Jade starts to cast the spell, a young half-Latina in the break room of the bookstore tenses. "Take over. I have to go." She tells the older tanned girl sitting beside her, the girl Jade bought the ingredients from at the Occult shop.

Before the elder woman can respond, the younger one disappears in a puff of purple smoke, her seat empty as the smoke clears.

"Why did she give her that book?" The elder woman, Victoria's older sister Katrina, says with an eye roll at the empty seat.

**Jade POV**

After finishing the spell, I look around, not seeing anything.

"Well, that was over fifty bucks well spent." I say sarcastically about the price of the ingredients.

"I wouldn't be so sure." I hear from behind me. Turning around, I see Victoria standing behind me. Instead of being dressed in her usual jeans and a t-shirt than I'm used to, she's wearing a black thong bikini bottom, leather by the looks of it, and a matching bra that barely hides her breasts, which seem a cup size larger than I expected. Her hair, still curly, seems longer and with more volume, the make up around her eyes giving her a smokey look, and the dark purple lipstick making her lips seem fuller.

"Surprise." Victoria says, shrugging her shoulders.

"How did you get in here? Why are you dressed like that?" I ask, my eyes seeming to be locked on with her breasts, a small C by the looks of them.

"You summoned me, and these are my 'business' clothes." Victoria says. When she combs her hair back with her fingers, I see two spike like things sticking out of her shoulder blades.

"What are those?" I ask, dumbfounded by what she means and how she looks, her tanned skin seemingly darker as well. "And what do you mean, I summoned you?"

"The ritual you just cast is designed to summon a Succubus. And since I'm the one who gave it to you, I was the one summoned. Don't ask, you'll never understand." Victoria says, waving her hands dismissively. "And what are what?" She asks, staring at me.

"The spikes on your back. Are they attached to that tiny top of yours?" I ask, staring at her.

"Oh, no. They're my wings. Well, my wings when folded up." Tori says, turning around. I watch in silence as the spikes seem to grow out of her back, and as they grow, they become like dragon wings, at least how I picture them.

When they're fully out and spread, their wingspan seems to be about eleven feet from tip to tip, and about two feet from the tip of the spike, that I saw sticking out of her back, to the bottom of the part of the wing that the thin material, whatever it is, is connected to and enable her to catch the air and fly. I'm guessing about that, though.

"Why are you here? Why give me that book?" I ask, staring at her wings, and now her chest as she turned back around.

"Every lifetime, a Succubus must find someone to be connected to. There's a long explanation, but the simplest term is a soul mate." Victoria starts, folding her wings back up. "When the soul mate dies, the form we take dissipates. We find another form and find another mate. We're ageless and we actually find a mate that's from the same lineage as our last mate. Your grandmother was my mate, and when she passed on five years ago, you became my mate." She explans, letting out a breath.

"What?" I ask, clearly not believing her.

"Yeah. Her husband kinda didn't know about us. He wasn't supposed to, of course." Victoria says. "I aged with her, physically anyway, and was with her when she passed on. I helped her crossover, actually." She says, adding the last one as an afterthought.

"We're mates? What the fuck does that mean?" I ask, glaring at her, my surprise temporarily gone.

"Kind of a Succubus rule of life, when you first find a mate, you mate with that person's lineage until it either ends, or the Succubus dies." Victoria says, her hands moving to behind her back. "And I know this is strange, and that you don't believe me, but there's something I have to do or risk being sent back, and you'd have to do the ritual all over again." She says, peeling her clothes off quickly, showing me her nude form. "We need to make each other climax. And I promise, afterwards, you'll know I'm telling the truth." She says, strutting over to me and wasting no time in taking my clothes off.

"We have to what?" I ask, my throat dry at her nude form. Her breasts are high and firm on her chest, her skin an all around tan as evident by no tan lines anywhere, and her nipples are a darker brown, the areola about the size of a quarter, and the nipples themselves already erect. How mound is clean shaven and already wet, her strong smell surrounding me as she nears me and strips me of my skirt, tank top, bra, boy short underwear, boots, socks, everything.

"Damn, your body is the best of your family." Victoria says appreciatively, staring at me. Like her, I'm bare downstairs, no hair in sight. Unlike her, my skin is pale, making my almost white skin glow next to her tanned skin, and my breasts are a large DD, all natural. My areola are a pale pink the size of a nickel, and my nipples, like hers, are already erect. I don't know if it's from the cold air, the excitement at seeing her nude body, or both.

"I'm not gay." I say when her right hand moves down to cup my mound, her left hand grabbing the back of my neck and going to pull me into a kiss.

"You will be soon." She says seductively, pulling me into a rough kiss. As he tongue enters my mouth, the hand on my mound spreads my pussy lips and inserts her middle finger, my slickness making it easy.

"Fuck." I gasp out when she pushes her index finger in with the middle finger, starting a slow pump.

"You say you're not gay, but your pussy is dripping, and your nipples are nice and hard." She whispers into my mouth as she pulls away, the hand on the back of my head moving to my tits.

"Have you ever mated with a man?" I ask, pushing my three middle fingers into her, loving how wet and tight she feels.

"Once, when I first met your family." She gasps out, increasing her pace with her hand. "After that, your family had nothing but daughters for about a hundred years, and after that, I just started mating with the women." She says, moaning. "Fuck, right there baby."

"Have you ever used a toy?" I ask, fingering her at a rapid pace, my thumb moving to her clit.

"No. Why?" She asks, gasping, her eyes closed.

"I have some to try." I say, pulling out of her quickly, smirking when she gasps.

"What kind of toys?" She asks, panting heavily.

"These kinds of toys." I say, grabbing my small collection of strap-ons and dildos from my underwear drawer.

"You use those?" She asks, staring at them with wide eyes.

"Almost every night." I say honestly. "This is my favorite." I say, grabbing a solid black, seven inch strap-on with built in vibrator at the base. "I usually just strap it to a chair or something and pretend I'm being bent over my bed and fucked doggy style." I admit, pushing the button and turning on the vibe, smirking. "Want to try it out?" I ask, shutting off the vibe.

"Why do you have this?" She asks as she nods, walking over to me.

"Don't know. Just always wanted one for some reason." I say, kneeling and going to put the harness around her hips. "Come to think of it, it was my grandma who bought it for me about a year before she passed, as disturbing as that is." I say, thinking back to my grandma buying it for me for my birthday with a note saying to keep it for the future. I guess she know this would happen.

"This feels kinda weird." She says after I adjust the straps for her and turn it on.

"It'll feel good soon." I say, laying down on my bed, on my back as I spread my legs wide for her. "Fuck me, Victoria." I say, my right hand spreading my pussy lips for her.

"Ooh, you smell wonderful." She says, pushing the tip against my opening.

"Thought you never used one before?" I ask as she starts to pound me at a gentle pace, her hands resting beside my chest as she bends over me.

"My sister, the girl who owns the Occult shop next door, is mated with the current heir of the Oliver's, Beck." She pants out as she thrusts, panting each time she bottoms out in me. "They have no problem mating in front of me." She says, moving her hands to the back of my knees and grabs them, lifting them so they're spread wider, pushing them so my hips rise a bit.

"That's who Beck's with now?" I ask out loud, gasping when she starts increasing her pace.

"You know him?" She asks, stopping.

"We'll talk later. Fuck now." I say, grabbing her by the hips and starting to push and pull her, making her fuck me again.

We spend hours making each other cum, trying out all of my toys and a lot of different positions. I even let her fuck my ass, which was something she didn't expect, yet both of us loved.

"How many times were we supposed to make each other cum to make this permanent or whatever?" I ask, laying on my back as she lays on me, the strap-on still attached, the vibrator resting between my legs, making me squirm.

"Just once each. In a twenty-four hour period." Victoria says, panting. "You're the first one to make me cum over twenty times in less than an eight of the original time frame." She admits, her head resting between my tits.

I never do tell her about how I know Beck.

**That's it for this one. Hope it was good, and that everyone liked the mention of Brina.**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
